Love is Blind: Even My Byakugan Can't See It
by Lakrahe
Summary: Even with a 360 degrees vision, Neji is still a victim by this so-called-sudden-attack-of-love. "Love does move in mysterious ways"
1. Just Having

--- Hi guys! This is my first story! I hope you'll enjoy this! This is a story between Tenten and Neji. I love this couple! Anyway please reviews are highly appreciated! The italicized words are the thoughts of Neji and the bold words are the thoughts of Tenten.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Love Is Blind: Even My Byakugan Can't See It"

"yeeeah! Today is a good day to stroll around the village!" Tenten stretched her arms in front the window showing the bright yellow sun. Tenten went to the bathroom and took a bath after that she put on her regular ninja clothes and did her daily routine.

"Brother Neji!" Hanabi called the taciturn Hyuuga.

"hmm?" Neji turned his head to Hanabi.

"Where's my gift, brother Neji? Today's my birthday did you forget?" Hanabi smiled with her hands opened to receive the gift.

"uhh… just wait this evening I'll give it to you. I haven't wrapped it yet." Neji lied to prevent the young ninja to be disappointed. "Ohh! Thank you, brother Neji!" Hanabi thanked Neji and afterwards he left the main house and went to the village market.

Tenten looked around the village market and her eyes caught Neji, walking with his head turning right then left then to the right again.

"Hello Neji!" Tenten waved to the young Hyuga. "mmm" was all Neji said. Tenten came closer to Neji and touched his shoulder. "Neji, What are you going to do today?" Tenten asked.

"Buying a gift for Hanabi." Neji sighed.

"Really!? Wow, Neji. You've become nicer everyday." Tenten said with a smile.

"It is a gift for her birthday. And am I not nice to you already?" Neji looked serious. Tenten thought for a while blushing. "uhhh… of course you are Neji! You are different from before." Tenten smiled shyly. The two were in dead silence they were staring at each others' eyes and looked away suddenly Lee came to interrupt there distant glowing at each others eyes.

"Good Afternoon Tenten and Neji. Are you in a date?" Lee asked while patting on Neji. Neji don't have romantic feelings for Tenten but he liked Tenten because she is always there for him. Neji was about to protest when he saw Tenten laughed at Lee. As Neji's second response he smirked while looking at Tenten laughing. "Oh no! I should go, Tenten and Neji! Guy-sensei and I will have youthful training right now. YOOSSH!" Lee ran and disappeared.

"Neji, What gift are going to buy for Hanabi?" Tenten asked to break the silence between them. _Oh yeah Hanabi's gift!_ "Uhh... will you help me find?"

"Of course! Come, I know a place which sells neat stuff good for Hanabi!" Tenten grab Neji's arm and drag him to the A STORE YOU CAN BUY NEAT STUFFS. Tenten stopped and they looked at it for a while. _No wonder! the sign tells it all… nice one Tenten_. "Come on in Neji!" Tenten shift her hand from holding Neji's arm to Neji's hand. Neji didn't notice it as they went inside the store the saleslady approached them. "What a cute couple, how may I help you?" the saleslady asked them. "We aren't a couple" Neji's cold and calm voice somehow confused the lady. Tenten just stared at Neji, smiling but deep inside she feels is the loneliest girl on earth. **Just too bad Neji doesn't notice my feelings for him. **"Then, if you're not a couple why are you holding hands?" Immediately Tenten and Neji looked at their hands together and remove it from each other.

"Come on Neji! I found an item for Hanabi!" Tenten made an excuse to escape the saleslady. As they reach an aisle between 2 big shelves. Neji hold Tenten arm and said.

"Sorry about that" Neji scratched his head. Tenten chuckled.

"What's funny?" _What a cute chuckle._

"You…" Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Me…? Why?" Neji's eyes widen.

"You look cute when you say you're sorry" Tenten chuckled more.

Neji blushed as he heard this. _What is this burning sensation?_ Tenten notice him like his mind was out of no where. **Is he angry? I said his cute?! Was there something wrong with that or may be..?** Tenten turned her head avoiding Neji's stare and saw a shiny windmill shuriken on a shelf.

"Wow! Nice Windmill Shuriken! Don't you think, Neji?" Neji smirked and said "All weapons are nice for you, Tenten" Neji said. "Well not all… You see what I want weapons that are shiny and not easily destroyed." Neji smiled. Tenten look around and was attracted by an item.

"ohh.. Neji! Tenten grab Neji's arm and hugged it. Neji blushed furiously as he look at Tenten's face. _What is this indescribable feeling? I have known Tenten since we were just in the ninja school but how come this sensational burning in my face through my chest and even in my stomach has to happen right now when I with Tenten?!_

"Look Neji! What a shiny music box, perfect gift for Hanabi." Tenten grinned happily. Neji smiled along with her. **Neji if you just notice my feelings I know, I just know but I am nothing compared to you. I may be just next to you but I feel I am galaxy away from you. I liked you since the day we became a genin, where you were to save me with the use of your Byakugan. But right now all you think is destiny. Isn't it?**

"I will buy it for Hanabi" Neji grab the item and went straight to the counter without leaving any word. Tenten was shock because it's the first time Neji bought an item what she likes and give to another person as a gift. Tenten followed after. **Neji you just don't know how DAMN HOT you are.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

---Hi guys. I hope you like this chapter... If ever you don't understand some of it just ask me... ok?

I am also writing a new story entitled Love is Blind: My Sharingan Can't Detect It. Staring Sasuke and Sakura.

_**Will she admit her feelings? Will he admit he has feelings? Chp. 2 Music Box**_


	2. Music Box & The Stars

--- hi guys for those who read the first chp. THANK YOU so much! sorry if there were grammatical mistakes in the 1st chapter. In this 1 I promise there won't be any.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Music Box & The Stars

Neji paid for the Music box. Tenten looked at him while he was waiting for the change. After a few seconds, Neji approached Tenten.

"Is your spare time tomorrow?" Neji asked with no emotion written on his face.

"Yes, it is. Why you ask?"** is he asking me out?!** Tenten blush a little.

"I need some training… you should too."

"Oh… ok…" Tenten frowned a little as she heard was not words related to romance. **At least I get to see him everyday…** After thinking she smiled lightly.

Neji saw the earlier frown and tried to smile. "Tenten thanks for helping me pick out a gift for Hanabi."

Tenten smiled as she heard this. As the Neji and Tenten went outside the store, they saw Sasuke running fast going to his house. After Sasuke, there were a group of girls chasing after him. "SASUKE!" the girls screamed for Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke is such a fast runner and very handsome elite ninja." Tenten smile to Neji.

"I can run twice faster than him and you called that handsome? Oh please Tenten." Neji's eyes showed anger.

"Yeah, I call that handsome. WAIT!?" Tenten looked closer at Neji's face. "Are you JEALOUS Mr. Neji Hyuuga?" Tenten smiled cutely and curiously. Neji's face became red and started to protest but he instead remained to say calm. _Me!? Jealous of that Uchiha? No way but WHY? Why I feel so obnoxious when she says good things about that Uchiha?_

"Hey, Neji I am just asking you a simple question." Tenten's face was near to his it's like their noses are 2 inches apart. Neji didn't move a muscle it's like he was paralyzed, he was sweating not knowing what to do. The simple and beautiful Tenten standing in front of him, staring at his light lavender pupils, with no one around them. It's sunset, Neji and Tenten are still in the same position, Tenten tapped hard the top of the music box and it opened it sang a soft and mellow song very fit for a love song after 15 seconds it was done, suddenly Neji fainted.

"Neji!!" Tenten screamed in shocked. Neji wasn't pale, but it is weird for him to faint suddenly, especially he doesn't have any sickness from this day or yesterday. "Neji!! Don't let me carry you home!?" Tenten put Neji's upper body in 90 degrees, and put his right arm over her shoulders to let him stand. "Neji please wake up! You're too heavy!" Tenten carefully stand with Neji's arm around her neck, good thing Tenten is a strong kunoichi. She started walking towards the park since that is the shortest way to the Hyuuga's main house. As they reach the park not a single person wasn't there to offer help to the so called mistaken couple. Tenten stop at a tree and put a Hyuuga with his back leaning the trunk, Tenten sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"Neji… you…" Tenten was sweating and shaking with the young handsome Hyuuga is finally going to know the truth after all these years even he is unconscious. "You are…" Tenten look at Neji's unconscious face and suddenly Neji's eyes opened a little and flickered.

"Tenten?" Neji said with his voice cracking. "Where are we?"

"You fainted a while ago so I tried to take you home and since you're heavy I stopped here and took a short rest." Tenten breathe heavily and smile at Neji.

"Sorry If I bothered you. You should have left me there." There was no emotion on Neji's face as he apologizes. Tenten's smile disappeared and she looked away and said.

"And leave you there out cold?! I can't that to you Mr. Neji Hyuuga!" Tenten yelled at the Hyuuga as she look at his lavender eyes. Tenten shift feelings and changed the topic. "You should get home right now." Tenten show a little smile. Neji didn't say a word and just nod at her as they walk to the Hyuuga main house.

As they were on their way, Tenten looked at the stars. Neji notice her and ask. "What is good with the stars?"

"Oh nothing. It reminded me the saying GUYS ARE LIKE STARS THERE ARE MANY OF THEM BUT ONLY 1 CAN MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE." Tenten smiled with her index finger on her right cheek and the left palm holding her right elbow. Neji just looked at the curious Tenten with a smirk. Tenten was surprised with his reaction. "Neji I know It seems akward to you because you don't understand the meaning of love and romance, do you?" Tenten smile lightly looking at the Hyuuga's lavender eyes. Neji didn't say a word, he stayed silent and avoid making eye contact with Tenten. **He hates me I knew it!** Tenten's smile completely disappeared.

As they reach Neji's house, Neji stared at Tenten and Tenten return back the glare. "What's wrong? Go inside now." Tenten pushed Neji at the door. "Bye, Neji!" Tenten turn her back and walked away.

………_..Tenten….._Neji stared at Tenten as she completely disappears with the darkness. _...Tenten..._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--- yes chapter 2 complete!

_**What do think might happen next? Well Tenten ever tell Neji the rookie in their class, the member of the greatest clan, the best in their team and her comrade?**_


	3. The Night's Await

--- THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO LOVE THE STORY AND MADE IT A FAVORITE… IT is an HONOR… 

Please be also enjoyed by this chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE NIGHT'S AWAIT

As Neji watch Tenten disappear within the darkness, he thought for a while. _Even that wasn't a battle she didn't leave me behind; she was always there by my side…. "_BYAKUGAN!" Neji activate his 360 degrees vision doujutsu. He put the music box on the on top of a small table. And he jumped off from tree to tree.

"Haa…" Tenten sighed. While walking in a path where light is limited. Tenten didn't feel any fear until she heard sounds of made by moving through the bushes and steps on branches. Tenten turn back and look what's around her. She felt some tingling at her neck but then she ignored it, she prepared a kunai to what will attack her. She moved on and observes each corner. Each side she observed but the only thing she can see is darkness, she moved on quickly and the sound of shaking leaves was getting nearer to her.

Tenten was suspicious and did a fighting stance. "Come out who ever you are!" Tenten shouted as she looked around.

"Tenten." She heard a cold voice calling her from behind, she slowly turn her back and saw Neji. "NEJI?" Tenten was surprise and pointed the kunai at him. "You should be giving the gift to Hanabi right know!" Tenten scolded the Hyuuga. "You should put the kunai away, I wont harm you. I just want to check up on you." Neji scratched his head and hold Tenten's arm which held the kunai and moved it away from him.

Tenten smiled at him and giggled. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Neji nod in response. "And Neji, I can take care of myself." Tenten said in seriously. "You don't have to be this concerned." Tenten said with a smile. Neji blushed a little but Tenten failed to notice since she turned her back at him. "hn" Neji's reply. Tenten turn to him as Neji cross him arms in front of his diaphragm. "The real reason why I followed is because to remind you about the training tomorrow." Neji said as his pupils looked at the ground and transfer to stare at Tenten's. Tenten face became emotionless and turned her back at him and started to walk away.

"Ok! I won't forget it tomorrow! Good night Neji." Tenten waved her hand at him without her head looking back at him. **You just left him there! What are you doing? **Neji stayed foot and watch her go. _Should I..?_

Tenten's silhouette was still visible from Neji. Neji's right foot was raised his upper body was like ready to run position but he felt his body paralyzed. But why? _Is this a justsu? _He bent his body and something caught his eyes after a few more seconds he followed Tenten.

Tenten reached her house; she turned around to see if Neji still followed her. Tenten let out a sigh. "He will never feel anything more special on me." Tenten breathe heavily, closed her eyes and sent out a loud sigh. She search for the key in her small pouch unluckily it wasn't there.

She bit her lips as she learned the key is totally not at her small pouch. She gave a sigh and a groan followed. Maybe her key fell when she was suspecting someone followed her a while ago as she brought her kunai out.

"Did you look for this?" She heard the most familiar voice. She turned around to she who was that. It was Neji standing a meter away. He was tossing the key up and down and catching it with his right palm. **So cool…**

"Ne-Neji? Ho-How did you?" Tenten was confused. She thought Neji was already home.

"I saw it when you already left me behind." Neji tossed the key to Tenten and with a keen eye Tenten caught the key with her right palm with her left foot lifted and her upper body leaning forward since the Neji threw the key in a small distance. Tenten lost her balance and as Tenten thought she would hit the ground, she closed her eyes but she felt arms stopping her fall. Her head was touching his chest his arms were like hugging her.

"You should be careful." He said with full of concern.

"Thanks." Tenten smiled and felt heat scattering on her cheeks as she noticed that she was blushing she tried to look down avoiding Neji to see it. Neji didn't let go of Tenten instead he brought his face nearer to her. Neji let Tenten up on her feet, Tenten noticed and lifted her head and blush furiously. Neji's face came closer and closer until…

_What am I doing?!_

**Neji…?!**

_Is this what they call romantic love?_

Neji felt nervous, very nervous for the first time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--- hi guys! If hope you enjoy this chapter!! :D I am so sorry if this chapter is not a long one… I plan that Tenten and Neji would confess on the next chapter or on the 5ft. Just wait for it.

_**What would happen if the one you love won't confess until it's too late..? Next chapter: Unsuspected Training.**_


	4. Unsuspected Training

o--- hi again! Its me… :D Thank you for the one's who cared to read my story… Please vote the poll in my profile, so that I would have an idea on my next, next, next, next fanfic… sorry if you won't understand their training scene but it try my best to put you in awe.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unsuspected Training

Neji was nervous… oh really he was. As Neji's face came closer to hers, Tenten's face became redder than gaara's hair. _…?!_ Neji don't want to kiss her yet, YET. Neji's face moved nearer to Tenten's left cheek.

"Be careful, next time. It hurts when you fall." Neji said as he whispers at Tenten's ear. His voice was full of concern that made Tenten's neck feel cold and her face was in the super red color. "yah… I'll be careful next time. Neji…" Tenten said with her blush fading. Neji release Tenten and gave her the key properly since Tenten dropped it as Neji stopped her fall.

"Here." Neji held Tenten's palm and place the key on her palm, as he placed the key he slowly closed Tenten's palm.

"Thanks, Neji." Tenten watched as Neji holds her hand and gave out a small blush. Neji looked at her and nod, while he closed his eyes. After that, Neji turned away and started to walk back to the Hyuuga compound. As he took five steps away from her "Good night, Neji" Tenten said with a smile. Neji froze and "Good night to you too." He said as he placed a smile on his mouth, sadly Tenten didn't see his smile for her. And after 3 seconds, he jumped away from tree to tree.

**Wow. It's the first time he ever greets me with more than two words.**

_cute smile._

Tenten stared at him as his silhouette mixed with the darkness. She finally turned around and placed the key on the door knob and opened it.

Neji reached the Hyuuga compound and took the music box, he tapped the top of the music box and it played the soft tune, which he remembered the weird experience from earlier.

Tenten switch clothes from her normal ninja attire to her pajamas. She did her daily routine in the night and she got ready for sleep.

"Happy Birthday" Neji gave the music to Hanabi. "Thank you, brother Neji! Whoah its shiny and kinda cute." Hanabi said in awe. Neji nodded in response and proceed to his bedroom. As he walked along the narrow hallway he saw Hinata approaching him.

"Neji, uhm.. wha-what we-were you and Ten-tenten doing in the vi-village market?" Hinata ask as she does her usual habit of stuttering. Neji was somehow puzzled he thought Hinata stayed home for this day. Hinata waited for his reply as Neji was daydreaming. "Ne-Neji? I-is The-there som-some-something wrong?" She asked. Neji's face to her was full of random emotions a mixed of I-don't-know and what-the-hell-how-did-she-know?! And I-am-not-going-out-on-a-date-with-Tenten. "It was nothing. I ask her to help me with something." Neji said all flatly.

After eating a cup of Ramen soup Tenten brushed her teeth, after that she went to her bedroom, there she laid her body on her soft bed but not yet sleeping, but staring at the ceiling.

"Good night Neji" Hinata said softly as Neji went inside his bedroom, of course they are done went the tooth brushing and like. Neji took off his Ninja attire and wore his sleeping attire. (A/N: I won't tell you what he's wearing you'll drool on your keyboard but he his wearing shorts of course…)

**Why do I have a feeling something's weird gonna happen tomorrow?! Oh yeah cause Neji's there.**

_This stupid why do I sense something's up?_

_How weird_

**How weird**

The next day came…

Neji was leaning his back on a sturdy tree waiting for Tenten to come. They were at their usual training ground. There is a plain grassland with tall trees surrounding it. Next to this place was a rocky mountain.

"Neji!" Tenten called. Neji looked at Tenten and walked towards her.

"Good morning" She said with a sweet tone as Neji came towards her.

"Good morning" Neji nod with a pleasant look. Then again Tenten thought **wow Neji became more courteous. **"You ready?" Neji put his hands in his pocket.

"Bring it on!" Tenten brought her out her scroll and open it. _Tenten is sure ready_ Neji thought.

They started sparring.

Neji gave the first move, it was a Juuken, and he tried to hit Tenten pressure points. Tenten just dodge them with her flexible body. Neji made several strikes, so he used both of his hands and hit Tenten. Quickly, Tenten notice this so she did a back flip and landed on top of a branch of a tree, she was 3 meters above him and 3 meters away from him, in short she is in a total of 3 meters in hypotenuse away from him. Tenten sweat drop and she took a scroll from her pouch. Neji waited for her movement.

Tenten bit her thumb and wiped it on the opened scroll; she summoned various weapons, as she summons them she runs in a circle and jumped from branch to branch making Neji the center point of it. The weapons came to him in high speed.

As the numerous weapons reached him he did the Kaiten. Tenten smirked _such a bad idea doing Kaiten Neji… don't forget there are still weapons coming towards you._

After making a Kaiten, Neji immediately hit the weapons with the use of his Juuken and came running up to Tenten. Tenten spun and summoned more weapons heading towards Neji and some in other directions. Neji hit three or more of the weapons making some of them returned swiftly to Tenten.

Tenten stopped spinning and did a back flip she notice a lot of her summoned weapons hit the rocky mountain making a cliff out of it. **Oh no!** Tenten's front body was facing the cliff. She was sure she's going to fall into the cliff and she did.

"TENTEN!" Tenten heard Neji shouted and came running after her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--- Ok… I hope you like this one!! Sorry if ever there are mistakes especially grammatical ones. I am trying once again my best to reach your standards (then again NO ONE IS PERFECT!) because I am going to be seriously busy this week and so on and so forth… better for me to post this early.

_**Will she be saved? Their feelings were right something weird is about to happen but it is not the falling part of Tenten… Coming Next, Chapter 5: With In the Dark**_


	5. With In The Dark

---sorry for the late update! Please enjoy R&R please! Ok if ever I didn't mention that Neji activated his Byakugan, he did since they started training.

* * *

With In the Dark

Neji ran as fast as he could to reach Tenten. _TENTEN!!_

Tenten formed a cross in front of her as the fell fast. The cliff was deep it was big; it was more like a hole. Tenten closed her eyes there is no way she could concentrate chakra on her feet, the edge was far. Good thing the tree that Tenten fell from was a tall one (A/N: very tall one).

As Tenten pass down the hole, Neji sped up and concentrated chakra on his feet and jumped in the hole, Neji made his body straight to speed his way to her. As Neji reached her, Neji hugged her with an arm and his feet sticking to the edge of the hole. They stopped falling, Neji notice Tenten was unconscious. _Maybe she got scared._

Neji thought of trying to concentrated more chakra on his left arm and on his feet; unfortunately Neji's molded chakra can't hold them and continue falling. Quick thinking Neji put his self in front of Tenten with his back facing the ground and in the air Neji did Kaiten when they were a meter away from the ground. In this part Neji's Byakugan deactivate.

The Kaiten broke their fall and they landed injured but fine, Tenten was still unconscious with small scratches, Neji's back had a small visible incision. Neji stand up but his body was almost paralyzed because of too much chakra molding. He tried his best to crawl towards Tenten, she was unconscious and pale, and Neji looked up to see if he can climb up this deep hole sadly he can't move.

"BYAKUGAN!" webbed veins appeared again by his temples, he searched if there is anyone near the place, unluckily no one was there. Neji deactivate his Byakugan and walked towards to Tenten.

_Tenten… _Neji made a frown on his lips. _She'll be fine _Neji stated positively and put Tenten in a straight sleeping position. Neji remember what he heard yesterday from Hinata's bed room.

"_Hinata!" Hanabi called her older sister happily._

"_Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata smiled at her._

_"Lo-Look! Brother Neji gave me this Wonderful music box!" Hanabi had the cutest smile ever._

"_I-its cute… Ne-Neji had really become nicer everyday" Hinata said happily. Neji heard their voices from his room, a second after, Hiashi came inside Hinata's room, greeting her daughters._

"_Father" Hinata and Hanabi said in unison while bowing. Hiashi searched the rooms with his pupils and his eyes remained with the music box Hanabi was holding._

"_That's one nice music box there Hanabi" Hiashi walked towards Hanabi taking a look at the music box. "Who gave it to you?" Hanabi let her father hold the box._

"_Brother Neji did" Hanabi said with a cute smile while putting her clasped hands in front of her. "Your cousin has become nicer and nicer everyday." Hiashi said while inspecting the music box. Neji on the other side of the room wore a smile and took a sleep afterwards._

"They were all right, I did become nicer" Neji looked at the sky. The horizon was still bright and it's going to be lunch time, probably. Neji can't use much of his chakra because he molded a lot from awhile ago making his feet and arm immobilize. _How did I become nicer?_

"_Hey Neji!" Tenten was smiling at him. "Training?" She said while smirking at him. _Neji closed his eyes and sat beside Tenten.

"_Come on Neji! Try it!_" _Tenten cheered for him. Him and Lee were on an eating contest of the curry of life._

"_I won't, and never" Neji said bluntly._

"_Are you a chicken?" Tenten teased him._

"_no" Neji said flatly. "Come on Neji I won't bother Tenten if you join.." Lee teased as he whispers to him._

"_I still won't" Tenten looked at him and shrugged to Lee._

"_Come on youthful Tenten let's go to the youthful sunset" Lee said as he pointed to the setting sun._

"_Whatever" Tenten smiled at him and shrugged. Lee put his shoulder around her. As Neji saw this, his jaw dropped._

"_Ok fine. Just follow what you have promised." Neji said flatly._

"_Yoshh!!" Lee said. "Shall we, Neji?" _Neji smiled.

"_I wished to be like her" Tenten said day dreaming to be like Tsunade someday._

"_Then let's practice" Neji smiled and offered her a hand._

"_Ok! Neji!" she said cheerfully at him. _Neji smile became bigger.

Neji slowly stood up and tried to climb up but he couldn't and he didn't stop there.

**Where am I? **Tenten saw light, a brilliant light.** Oh I remembered! I practiced with Neji… and..? What happened next? **The clear light became her surroundings. **Oh men! It's so bright! Please turn some of the lights off.**

Out of the sudden the bright surroundings shift into darkness. **This is not funny…** Tenten felt cold, she hugged herself as she can't stand the coldness. **Where is this? Am I dead? Oh yea I remembered I-I… **Tenten bent her head as she realizes did she survive?

'**You what?' **a guy in a very light silhouette asked her. He was covered with bright auras.

**I fell from this long cliff… I mean deep… **Tenten told the guy.

'**Are you sure? Well, you should be dead by know if that happened, Dear Tenten.'**

**Well, that was a deep one and the bottom wasn't even water, so it means I am de--  
**

'**You showed think harder, dear one.'**

**How? And why?**

'**Let's have it this way… Who do you love?' **Tenten blushed as the unknown guy asked her.

**Umhh.. Well.. umhh… uhmm.. someone…**

'**he strong, talented and good-looking, right?' **Tenten's jaw dropped.

**Hey! How'd you know! You don't even know me! **Tenten started to point at him. **Wait don't avoid the question!**

'**Here, I'll show you'** the surroundings became bright and showed a simple home at Konoha. The place was familiar to Tenten it was somehow different. The looked around and saw a long path with a lot of trees beside it.

**Hey what are you doing? Thi-this is my house is! What have you done?! It wasn't like this when I left in the morning.. **Tenten complained to the silhouette guy.** (A/N: remember chapter 2 and 3)  
**

'**Tenten, this is 13 years ago from your time. Now watch what I will show you'**

Suddenly they were inside a room. Probably the same house they were standing in front. The house wasn't shabby it was somehow empty; most of the materials are made of wood. Suddenly Tenten heard screaming, shouting of a woman and another telling "more", "You can do it" and "ignore the pain".

"Is anybody there!" a feminine voice called from above making Neji twitched and respond to her.

"Help us we are down the cliff! My teammate is unconscious and bruised!" Neji shouted to her.

"Hyuuga?!" Shikamaru looked down from the upper side of the cliff. As he saw it was he tHyuuga then he asked "Can you move, Neji?" in shouting mode. "My body is immobilized of the too much molded chakra" Neji responded.

"Temari what happened?" Gaara came from out of nowhere.

"Gaara? What are you doing here? I just told you to stay at the village, right?" Temari put her hands on her waist.

"Never mind that. What happened here?" Gaara said flatly.

"Neji and Tenten fell from this cliff and gladly they aren't badly injured. Tenten is unconscious, Neji in the other hand can move because of too much molded chakra from his body." Shikamaru explained for Temari.

"Gaara used your sand to help them up" Temari said with a straight look on her face.

"No problem" Gaara said coldly and raised his arms in level to his head; he commanded his sand to lift Tenten and Neji up. After a few seconds, Neji and Tenten were on top of Gaara's commanded sand. Neji laid down on Gaara's sand, his body can't move more and faced Tenten's unconscious body.

Tenten looked at the silhouette guy who had no reaction. She made a confuse look and they were transported into a room. In front of her was a woman giving birth and a medical ninja, obviously a woman but it was... Tenten gasped. The woman giving birth was a brunette like her.

'**Yes Tenten that is Tsunade 13 years ago, she's already a high rank jounin that time. Today the village ninja's attended a battle making Tsunade positioned here to have the medics and the woman over there is…'**

Later on Gaara, and Shikamaru rode on the sand while Temari rode on her fan. "How long has she been unconscious?" Shikamaru asked Neji. "More about half an hour or so" Neji said tiredly, he was still in a laying position facing Tenten. _Because of her… I escaped when I am with in the dark._

'…**she is...'** Tenten waited for him to finish his sentence.

* * *

---oh man I hope you like it. It took me more that 5 days to plan for the idea of how to excite you guys… Review please.

_**Who do you think is this silhouette guy is? What does he have to do with the Konoha's, or Tenten's past? Will Neji confess or let it pass.. let's see what will happen in chapter 6: Shocking Confession**_

_**"Lakrahe" Neji called. ~yah? "You better keep your promise" Neji said with eyes narrowed. ~Oh yes of course...*evil smile people* "Please make it romantic.." Neji whispered. "Neji! what did you say?" Tenten called him. "No-nothing!" Neji was red and he look away immediately from Tenten's sight. "NEJI! guys please review.. and ideas are appreciates.. yours trully Lakrahe" Tenten read the note from the author. "NEJI!!"  
**_


	6. Shocking Confession

---hey guys sorry for the late update I was finishing my 3rd chappie in When I See You Smile and I spent most of my time in my school. A lot of projects were really waiting for me to finish them. Then again this story is filled with my imagination. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Shocking Confession

'…**she is.. she is your mother Tenten' The silhouette turned to her.**

**WHAAAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME? **Tenten's fingers and eye twitched.

'**She is dear Tenten.'**

**Stop calling me that. **Tenten said bluntly.

'…**just look…' **The silhouette guy pointed to the giving birth scene. After a few moments a baby is born.

"It's a Girl Yurin!" Tsunade said happily as she cleaned of the blood from the crying baby. The Woman, Yurin as Tsunade called, smiled at her baby. She has a brunette hair like her. Tsunade wrapped the baby with white cloth and gave her to her mother.

"Hello Dear one" She said in a calm voice, the baby stopped crying and decided to go to sleep.

**Tha-that's me?**

'**Yes it's you Tenten'**

"What will be the name Yurin?" Tsunade finished cleaning up.

"Hmm.." Yurin thought and a light smiled followed. "Tenten"

**Who-who ARE YOU?! **Tenten asked, clearly shocked, moving away from him.

'**I am your…'** before the guy could finish a loud blast came from behind them. The sound was so loud it made a large hole on the wall. Yurin covered her child with her back. Tenten turned around to see the wall a wreck. By the hole 7 ninjas from unknown village were standing, they were wearing navy blue suits and a black cloth covering their faces, they were also wearing different kind of shades.

"TSUNADE! WAIT!" Yurin called her. Tenten turned to Tsunade as Tsunade faced the ninjas.

"ARAAGH!!" Tsunade bring up her fist and hit the ground, she instantly give off a large amount of chakra making 2 ninjas flu to a large hill-like rock. The 5 remaining ninja's were surprised with her supernatural strength.

"The lady is strong" a guy with black rectangular shades muttered under his breath.

"Don't be scared we can take her down" The tallest of them said.

"She is 1st Hokage's granddaughter" The farthest in back said, he prepared a scroll. Tenten put out her kunai and. **'Tenten.. Even you help you can't even hit them' **The silhouette guy stopped her but he did not touch her, this only made Tenten clenched her fists.

She noticed Tsunade's hands glowed. "Yurin run right now!" Tsunade turned to her and she started to attack the unkonwn ninjas, particularly the one with a scroll. Yurin didn't run since she was lifeless from the birth giving on Tenten.

**MOM! RUN! **Tenten ran closer to her mom and tried to help her up but she couldn't she was phasing through her and her mom can't even see her. **CRAP!** Tenten tried and stop, she look down for a while and glued her eyes on the silhouette guy, who didn't made a move.

**Why I can't help her? Please do something!! **Tenten said furiously. One of the ninjas suddenly appeared in front of her mother. The ninja's shades were navy blue and circular. Her mother gasped as she noticed his feet.

"Look who we have here?" He said and grabbed Yurin's hair and pulled her up to stand up. Yurin cried in pain and tried to move away from his grip. "Now..now.." He said in a mellow voice. "Don't you go AWAY!!" His voice shift into anger and pulled Yurin with much force and threw her to a brick wall. The baby Tenten cried but was really hurt.

**WHAT THE?! I GET MY HANDS ON THAT CREEP! **Tenten sent her fist to him but she just past through the ninja guy. **CRAP! **Tenten clenched her fist. The silhouette guy only looked at her.

Tsunade successfully defeated the 4 of the ninjas and her attention directly focused to Yurin. Tsunade's sight saw Yurin with her head bent down and her baby, Tenten, still having a strong hold on her. "YURIN?!" Tsunade shouted and ran towards her. **NOOO!!! **Tenten noticed the same ninja holding a big kunai to her.

He flickered his eyes slowly, the more he flickers the better his vision adjust to his surrounding. Everything was white. He turned his head and found Lee sitting on a wooden chair. Clearly he was sleeping since his saliva was drooping down from his mouth. Neji sat up and ignored Lee's presence. When he was completely up he rested his forehead on his palms. And Lee woke up out of the sudden.

"My youthful rival Neji... Goo-" before Lee could finish he was interrupted.

"Shut up" Neji said flatly and his eyes searched again the room.

"I am sorry Neji… if" before Lee could finish, he was then again interrupted by the Hyuuga genius.

"Where is Tenten?" Neji said giving a questioned look.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called Tsunade's attention. Tsunade turned to her and noticed; in a glance Tenten's breathing is lower and lower. Tsunade eyes shower fear and rushed to Tenten.

Lee thought for awhile but his awhile was forever for Neji. Soon Neji heard Shizune shouting for Tsunade as he heard of course Lee noticed the loud sound. Both of them turned to where the voice came from. "That voice might have come from Tenten's youthful room…" Lee thought. Neji's eyes widen. _Shit. Make Lee's statement wrong._

**Shit! …MOM **Tenten's eyes widen. No wonder she has no mother beside her. She died but how did ever Tenten survived? **How come I am alive? **She saw the sword was hit through her and her mother. After 2 seconds to be exact a puff of cloud appeared in front of her mother.

**THE HELL? Did she use replacement? **Tenten was right she did use replacement jutsu but not her mother but on her. Before the masked guy approached her she might have hid her somewhere and trick them with the replacement jutsu.

'**Yes, Tenten she did'**

**You? **Tenten said in a confused voice, obviously can't detect what real emotion she has right now all she know its all negative. **What do you know about me? Who are you? What are you?! **Tenten was furious and full of rage.

'**Tenten I am sorry if you don't know me… I am your father I was killed in that said battle so, please be really be happy-'**

**Of what I'll be happy of? I am all alone. I was happy until you should up and told me about you guys. The more I get lonely because of this. **Her voice is now saddened. At the last part shiny liquid crystals form in her eyes and one drop, and rolled down her face. **Why not even Tsunade-sama told me about this?**

'**Someone aside from us loves you dearly Tenten that's what you are supposed to be happy about. This certain guy loves you but doesn't admit it… Tsunade promised your mom not to tell you because I, myself wanted to tell you. I wished to see you or even touch you but I can't since I am dead, I am just like a hologram you can just past through.'**

Dead torturing silence came in them and Tenten broke it. **Well thank you Dad…** she reached in for him a hug, even if he was hologram. Just imagine he was solid.

A miracle it was, he wasn't hologram or like air. He was in solid state. Tenten cried in joy while hugging him. **'Thank you… Tenten' **He said hugging him back.

"I thought I'd lose her" Tsunade sighed. "Neji and please don't come in when the-" She stopped and stare at Neji's serious face. "Sure I'll leave you too" and without another word Tsunade left taking Shizune with her and Lee was just their sitting innocently. Neji gave a death glare at him, making Lee vanish in the room.

**Sorry if I over reacted **Tenten said, still hugging him. The background change and turned into pure white, fluffy white, more like clouds. Tenten noticed the surroundings and her dad slowly having color, and appearance.

Tenten let go of him as he slowly have his true appearance. Her dad was also surprised with what's happening and looked at his arms and body.

_Good thing she is safe. I..I don't want to lose her. Not her. I'll have no one if she is gone. _Neji stared at her unconscious body. His head was full of thoughts of her. He bent his head making sure his eyes are not clearly seen by anyone peeping at the small window by the door. Out of the sudden, a teardrop fell on her face.

Tenten's dad has fully shown his true appearance. He has a fair skin like her, muscular, a brunette like her. He wore formal white clothing and a nanosecond passed. Tenten's father was glowing.

**What's happening?**

'**I am ready to go, Tenten. I regretted I left your mother there but since you forgive me, I can now have peace and be with her.' **Her father showed a smile at her and she smiled in response.

'**See you, Tenten' **He was almost disappearing; his face was the most visible part.

**Wait! I forgot to ask who**—Before she could finish her father disappeared.

Neji hold his tears and sat down beside her body. Just in time he sat down Tenten jolted up, awake. Neji wiped his eyes with his head bent down.

"Dad!" Tenten shouted and pants after wards. Neji was a bit startled and stared at her. "Ne-neji?"

"hn?" Neji's usual reply but his one was different his tone was mixed with concern. His usual 'hn's' were always telling of no interest or whatever response but this made Tenten think weirdly about him.

"Neji…" She said in a sheepishly tone. "How come my cheeks are wet?" She asked touching her cheeks. Neji might have forgotten to wipe his tears off her face.

"It's nothing forget about it" Neji said flatly. Tenten just shrugged. Another dead tutoring silence come between them.

'**This certain guy loves you but doesn't admit it'. What does dad mean by that? Is it?**

_I want to tell her, I need to tell her, I should tell, I must tell her._

"Tenten" "Neji" They called each other at the same time.

"You go first, Neji" Tenten said blushing.

"Yours is far important, you go" Neji said looking straight in her eyes.

"No, its ok I can wait" Tenten smiled. "Please" Neji only nod and prepared his self. Prepare his self in something he'll never think he'll do.

Neji moved closer to her making them a foot apart. He let his hands travel the hospital bed's linen and to her hand holding it tightly but not hurting her. Tenten looked confusion but she still let her other hand on top of Neji's they moved in closer together.

"Tenten you are an amazing kunoichi I might have been blunt to you sometimes so please forgive me there's something you should I mean need to know." Tenten's eyes shined, they were connected with mind and spirit. So..so into each other.

"Tenten" Neji repeated. "I-I"

"Oh our youthful Lotus flower! Good that you're fine!" Gai-sensei, their teacher barged in. Talking about respect. (A/N: (-__-' ) )

_Shit._

**Crap.**

Both of them gave death glares to Gai-sensei. "Oh I See" Gai vanished in thin air.

* * *

--- Sorry guys! I have to cut it here! Better review. What do you want Neji to say to Tenten as he confesses? I need, if possible 5 reviews and suggestions so I can create the 7th and last chapter of this story. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you very much.


	7. Happy Ever After

**Shikamaru: the author, Lakrahe can't make her introductions again, such a troublesome woman like her (points to Temari)… so we are here to…**

**Temari: shut up Shikamaru. At least we get to see the last chapter of this story.**

**Shikamaru: We are apart of this troublesome woman.**

**Temari: Whatever. Thanks for those who reviewed the past chapters. Lakrahe-chan appreciated all your humble comments.**

**Shikamaru: Let's start already. Lakrahe doesn't own Naruto. If she did the whole thing will be a wreck.

* * *

**

Happy Ever After

They gazed again at each other. Tenten's heart skip a lot of beats, Neji for the first time felt so emotional. "Tenten" Neji stated again. Tenten listened to him carefully. _I-can-do-this!_

Silence arrives in them. Their pupils were looking everywhere. Why? They were shy with each other? But how they can be shy with each other? They have been teammates, friends and sparring partners for a long time. Such cluts in love.

"Neji","Tenten" They said calling each other's name in unison trying to break the silence. They looked away so each other won't see the blushes on their cheeks. **I need to tell him.**

"Neji" Tenten spoke up. Neji turned to see her; she bent her head down looking at her playing fingers. "Neji I must tell you this I-I" Tenten started.

"Hm?" Neji let Tenten's face look at him. Tenten blushed furiously at his act.

"Neji…" Tenten bit her lower lip. Neji didn't make a face of confusion or anything, he was still as usual. "Neji… I.. I" She tried to calm her herself, of course people hated rejection and for Tenten, Neji is a guy one in a million to find, well she has to do it but… "Neji.." She started again.

Neji interrupted her and made a speech. "Let me speak first." Neji said flatly. **He doesn't love me** Tenten thought with a frown and looked at her fiddling fingers and nodded in response.

"Tenten. I can't believe I was so blind" Neji said sternly and looked away at her. Tenten was puzzled and thought for a second.

"You can't be Neji you have that Byakugan of yours, 360 degrees in sight." She encourages him and with the thought of 'like duh!'. "You always dodge all my attacks and that doesn't make you blind" Tenten continued.

Neji's back was still facing her. "Yes, but I never get a glimpse of… Love attacking me" as Neji said 'love' he faced Tenten and look straight in her eyes. His eyes show very heavy emotion, even Tenten was shock about him talking about love.

Tenten was totally puzzled by few things. **WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE WITH ALL MY SENSES! Number 1, NEJI? INLOVE?? Number 2, Neji talking about LOVE?? Number 3, WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL I'LL KILL HER!!! **"Who is she?" Tenten frowned, totally thinking it is not her. Tenten's feeling was like the whole world fell on her heart.

"Well she would probably never in her life believe I am in love, talking about love and she hopes to kill that girl… thinking, killing herself" Neji said flatly but at the last part he smirked.

"Why would the girl you love kill herself?" Tenten chuckled.

"I also thought why I love such a naive person" Neji's smirk grew bigger.

"Neji stop smirking it's hard to think who that girl is" Tenten said angrily at him and sighed after wards.

Neji moved closer to her and said something near to her ear. "Give it up Tenten…" He said huskily. Tenten turned her face to look at his, and moved back her head. "..I love you Tenten" Neji finally said.

Tenten's jaw drop from what he said. "See I knew it you don't believe me…" Neji smirked. "What no response?" Neji said a bit coldly. Tenten shook herself from a short-circuit on her brain. **Was that true?**

Neji waited for her reaction. Tenten smiled and without thinking twice Tenten hugged Neji tightly. "Yes there is…." She said to him with a great smile and kissed his left cheek. Neji on the other hand blushed very, very red and smiled. SMILED and hugged her back.

"Gai-sensei! I hope I could get Sakura's heart.." Lee said sadly.

"Lee… you just have to try hard like Tenten and Neji." Gai answered. They were peeping at the whole scene from the window. "They were so sweet!" Gai wiped his tear with his finger.

* * *

A few years have past, Tenten and Neji became a cute and adorable couple.

Neji became a chuunin then to jounin after asking Tenten out. Neji also has change whole-heartedly; he lost his perspectives about destiny and fate, he shows a bit of his emotions more but still keeps his cool attitude, and he interacts with some of Tenten's friends. Hiashi was happy about his development.

Tenten in the other hand was the happiest person in earth. Neji is all hers, her perimeter also enhanced and became a chuunin. And for Tenten's background she is happy that she knew a little of it and told it to Neji. Tenten's level increase in some ninja arts like genjutsus. She was also close to her idol, Tsunade, but sadly Tsunade didn't teach her any medical justsus but some first aid techniques not jutsus.

Tenten's Father was happy in heaven with her wife, Yurin, Tenten's mom. They served as a guide to Tenten's missions. They also visit in Neji's dreams when Neji sometimes argue with Tenten. **(A/N: Whoah scary)**

Shikamaru asked Temari out after noticing Naruto shouting to Hinata 'I love you' and after Sasuke decided to decline his revenge.

Lee lost heart combat with Sasuke for Sakura. His heart was shattered and was back to normal when he saw Gai-sensei's long lost niece named Jet. She was also similar to Gai-sensei's clothing except she wears a pink spandex, her hair is past down her shoulder, shiny like her uncle, big circular glasses and bandages on her arms and on her lower knees. The first time Gai introduce her to Lee, Lee eyes goggled out of him. Now Lee's trying to ask her out.

* * *

"Neji.." Tenten smiled at him.

"hn" Neji responded as he gets his things for their mission.

"After this mission wanna…" Tenten moved closer to her boyfriend.

"Want a date, Tenten?" Neji looked at her with a smirk.

"I hate you! How come you know want I am thinking!" Tenten squealed and punch his shoulder playfully. Neji only smiled and took his bag.

"C`mon Gai-sensei's probably waiting for us." Neji grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Stop treating me like a princess" Tenten grabbed his hand and let their fingers intertwine.

"I can't…" Neji look deep in her eyes. "You made it feel like happy ever after…" Neji pulled Tenten closer to him.

"You mean happily ever after?" Tenten's head was on the side of his neck and her right hand was on his shoulder. They were like in a dancing position.

"Sorry I don't know much about fairy tales" Neji leaned his forehead on Tenten's.

Something pop on Tenten's mind, "Neji" Tenten said huskily. Tenten look up to Neji . "We should.." Tenten was interrupted. Neji kissed her on the lips, Tenten didn't mind and kissed him back. Neji's hand was on Tenten's chin while Tenten put her arms around his neck, embracing him.

They kissed for a while and let go. Then someone interrupted their romantic display. "Youthful couple, Neji and Tenten!" Lee called from afar. Neji and Tenten turn to see their spandex, chuunin teammate with their Gai-sensei and Gai-sensei's long-lost niece, Jet.

"Let's go" Tenten pulled Neji to them, with a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"It is truly a youthful happy ever after for them" Lee muttered under his breath.

"You mean happily ever after?" Jet corrected him.

"I am youthfully sorry, Jet. I am not an expert of fairly tales." Lee explained.

Neji and Tenten reach the team and went on with their mission and of course Tenten and Neji are together for that whole day showing affection on each other.

* * *

**Temari: That's all folks… Lakrahe-chan thought of making an epilogue for the time all of the couples in this story are married…**

**Shikamaru: WHAT? Married? Lakrahe is kidding right?**

**Temari: What's wrong with that Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: It means we're going to be married, you troublesome woman… (he grunted)**

**Sakura and Naruto: YES! (at the other room)**

**Temari: And? (ignoring the sound)  
**

**Shikamaru: You don't mind? (sweat drop)  
**

**Temari: perfectly, no. now if you have nothing to add… please let me continue? (Shikamaru shook his head) Good. Well I hope she'll make the epilogue… hopefully…**

**Shikamaru: Please review… every review... To retrieve the hard work Lakrahe put on to this.  
**


End file.
